Assassin's Creed: Faction
by PH4NT0M17
Summary: An Assassin, Lex Henning, infiltrates Abstergo Entertainment and escapes with fire. He returns to base to find the Templars have over-run it. Now he runs, to protect humanity and his friends. And now he races against the Templars to find the Pieces of Eden, and win the war of humanity. I do not own Assassin's Creed, all characters other than OC is owned by their respectful owners.
1. Deluged

**Hey guys! New story here! Assassin's Creed: Faction, basically following the life of Assassin Lex Henning. Hope you guys like the new story, if you do please leave a review and favorite and follow! Anyways, see ya on the other side!**

Abstergo. A cover for the Templar Order. At the front door of glass, two guards stood. The right guard, tall and buff like the one to his left. The guard let out a grunt, as he slumped over and dropped to the pavement. The other guard gasped and reached for his pistol, only to have a blade pierce his chest. Both bodies were moved to the side, as a black hooded figure scaled the wall to a window, then pulled itself up to a ledge. On the figures back was a crossbow, and next to it was a quiver holding 10 bolts. On the figure's wrists was a watch, of which vibrated. The figure stopped behind a wall and swiped at the touch-screen watch.

"Yeah?" The figure whispered, "What do you got for me Shaun?"

"Lex, you may want to be careful. If you trip an alarm-"

"Then the building will go on lock-down, you told me this at briefing, Shaun. I'll handle this." Lex said, glancing out into the building.

"You have to get to the main office, and get some paperwork and data from the mainframe. Once you plug the device I gave you in, I'll pull out as much as I can." Shaun told him, as Lex rolled his eyes. "Roger that." He said.

And just like that, Lex began to climb again, until he reached deck by the office of Mrs. Lemay, who was standing at the edge on her cell.

Lex cursed himself under his breath, waiting for the woman to at least leave or hang up so he can act.

"I understand,"

"Yes. The research is going very well! At the moment we're looking at the memories of early 1900's Assassin in World War One! Desmond Miles, yes."

At the mention of Desmond, Lex hit a record button on his watch, recording the conversation.

"No sir. I have not. The name is Lydia Frye. Yes. Okay, sir. Goodbye."

She finally hung up, and Lex hit the stop button as he lifted himself up, to find a gun barrel to his head.

"Don't. Move. A. Muscle." She said, as he cursed himself again.

"Alright, you caught me." Lex told her, as he pushed her hand to the side the gun slipping out of her hands and falling to the ground below. She kicked at him only to be thrown at the railing. She tried to jump at him, only to be flung back by the rope that got tied around her throat. Lex would take this opportunity to knock her out, and sit her on the railing. He walked through the sliding glass door, as he plugged a small square device into the side of the computer, and it's screen lit up, and in big words it read, 'Transferring Data, 1% complete'.

"It's starting." Lex said to Shaun, as he pulled off his bag and pulled files out, and placed them in the bag. "It's 30% complete, Lex. Take whatever you can, and don't forget to protect the computer." Shaun told him through the earpiece. "I got it." Lex told him, as he walked into the data core room and plugged in a flash drives, extracting the data from the data cores.

"50%, we're almost ready to go." Shaun said, "This is too easy, it's strange isn't it? It's like they want us to take the info." Lex said, his face going wide. "Shaun! Stop the transfer!" Lex said, tearing the Drives out of the cores and running to the computer, he tore out the device and ran for the doors. He jumped over the railing just as an explosion pushed him forward, causing him to flip.

He tried to steady himself in the air as he pulled his parachute, drifting to the rooftop of a smaller building below as he landed. He took off the parachute and began to free run. He jumped over a short chimney, and began to free-fall through the alley and into a convertible car. The hood pulled over his head and he drove off. He pulled his hood down revealing short black hair and blue-green eyes. He turned on the next street, and drove full speed through the street. "Shaun, erase everything! It's a virus!" Lex said, only receiving static through the earpiece.

"Crap!" He cursed himself, making another turn, and finally pulling into the parking garage. He got out and climbed the side of the building, and reached the roof. When he looked at the other side, he saw that the base was already covered with Templar Agents. Lex saw on the roof across from him, another hooded figure who raised it's hand and held two fingers. He nodded and pulled his hood over his head, and dropped down, blades extending when he landed. He ran behind two guards and pushed them to the wall with the blades to their throats.

He threw them to the brush on the sides and kicked open the door, earning the attention of the Templar Agents inside.

He threw a small ball inside and turned the corner as a white flash filled the air, and when it cleared, one Agent stood, with the Assassin infront of him. "N-No!" The Agent stuttered, as he fell to his knees, "Mercy! Please! Plea-" He was cut off by a blade in his neck as he was thrown down the stairs. Lex turned the corner and saw the hooded figure on the roof, "Well, ain't you alright for yourself Rebecca!" Lex said, as she replied "Whatever, Lex."

They ran through the next room, and found Shaun stabbing Templar Agents with a hidden blade he picked up from the dead assassin in the corner of the room. "Whoa!" Both Lex and Rebecca said. "Not! Again!" Shaun shouted, as he threw the blade to the ground, covered with blood. "We need to get out, now!" Lex said, leading them out the door, and running to the roof.

When they arrived they found themselves below a chopper spotlight, and ropes that dropped. "Go!" Lex said, as Rebecca and Shaun ran ahead of him, and jumped roof to roof. Lex grabbed the ropes and started spinning them, dropping people left and right as they landed with a loud 'BANG!'. The chopper lifted off and moved away, as Lex followed behind the others.

Rebecca pulled out a car from the building behind Lex, as he jumped off the roof, and landed on the hood of the car, and eventually through the back door window. "Wow that was a rush!" Shaun said, looking over his shoulder.

"That, was luck Shaun." Rebecca said, taking note of the 4 Agents on the floor back when Shaun killed them. "I make my own luck!" He spat back at her.

"Hey! Let's focus at getting away from the baddies, and argue like a married couple later!" Lex shouted, as he watched their six.

"Anni, set a course for Base Foxtrot-11." Rebecca said, as a female robotic voice replied. "Done."

The car sped off, leaving dust behind the tires.

 **The first chapter of AC:Faction! Please leave a review if you liked the story, follow and favorite as well! So, it looks like Shaun, Rebecca, and Lex are on the run! Where will they go? Find out next time on AC:Faction! TF17 OUT! *mysteriously portals out***


	2. Enemy

**Hey guys, back again with another chapter of AC:F! Last time, the Assassin's former HQ was over-run by Templars causing Rebecca, Shaun, and Lex to flee. Will they find any other Assassins? Will they find help? Find out, NOW!**

The car skidded to a stop at an abandoned warehouse, Lex pulling up his black hoodie with a light blue stripe moving from the top of the hood to the neck, then the blue stripe separated to his shoulders, and went back to his zipper. "I'll clear it, I'll whistle for ya." Lex stated, running to the side of the building and jumped up, gripping a ledge, as he pulled himself up and hopped on the roof. Rebecca sighed, and turned to Shaun. Only to a few minutes later, to hear a whistle. Rebecca pulled the car in, and was shocked by several bodies lying in a pile.

Shaun shook his head as he walked in, and set up a few trip mines at the doors. Lex pulled his hood down, smiling as he punched in a series of numbers on the keypad, and the floor behind him lowered and separated. He dropped down, to find the symbol of the Brotherhood below his feet. Rebecca and Shaun followed, all three of them stepped forward, a conversation began to echo and grow louder. "We have to attack, otherwise the Templars will grab the piece of eden. You have to understand, mentor!" A male voice told another. Lex entered the room first, nodding his head to the other hooded figures in the room. "Mentor." He said, earning a nod back from a female, most likely in her 40's, wearing a white robe with black stripes on the chest.

"So, what have we here? Anything new?" Lex asked, the red hoodied figure farthest from him at the opposite end of the table replying quickly, "Templars attacked another Assassin Headquarters. No survivors."

"Wow." Rebecca exclaimed, shaking her head. "Ours was just attacked earlier tonight. Luckily, the others moved on and it was just us."

"Interesting, it seems, from what I'm hearing, there's a mole. It seems, that someone in our Brotherhood, is informing the Templars of our location. An assignment will now be given, find the traitor. And bring him or her to me. I want to see the face of the rat." The Mentor said, this woman was a decorated Assassin, having infiltrated Abstergo countless times, as well as killing most of the higher-up Templars. "We will." Lex said, turning to Rebecca and Shaun. "I know you will," The Mentor said, "The rest of you. Do the same, find the traitor. And bring him to me, half-dead, or half-alive."

"We will." The woman in the red hood said. A woman of few words, respectable.

Lex and the others turned away, walking to the exit. Only to find that the trip mines have been disabled. "Shaun, get the others. Now!" Lex said, "Rebecca, get ready." Rebecca pulled up her hood, as well as Lex. Just then the rest of the Assassins appeared beside them, the red hooded woman holding a rifle with a thermal scope. "No visuals," She informed the others, "It's all cold."

"Roger that, setting sensors." Shaun replied, placing a metal device down on the floor detecting footprints leading down the stairs. "Mentor!" Lex shouted, as he turned and ran back. And when he arrived, he found a hooded figure standing above the Mentor. The figure thrusted his hand down, sliding the blade out and he raised his hand to strike just as he was tackled into a wall. The assailant grunted, only to throw a foot at Lex throwing him to a table and through it.

The hooded figure threw his hand down at Lex only to be met by Lex's own blade. He threw the assailant over the table and ran at him, only to be met by a fist to his jaw. He stumbled back and was hit by another, and another. Eventually he blocked one and threw one of his own, smashing his fist against the assailant's nose. And just then the other's showed up to help. The hooded figure jumped and drop-kicked Lex into the nearby wall knocking him to his knees and tumbling over. The assailant threw a knife at Shaun, who had the common sense to duck, just as his head was pushed into the wall and a foot hit Rebecca's stomach, knocking her into the stairs. "Ah!" She grunted, just as the assailant turned his attention to the remaining two Assassins. They bared their arms, and lunged at him, only to be thrown into each-other and knocked out cold.

Then, the man went to execute Lex, only to have a blade pierce his back, as a hand pulled his hood down. The man was blonde, his hair short, his eyes as blue as the ocean. He gurgled, and he hit himself with his blade, and another grunt echoed. He hit the Mentor's stomach. They both doubled over, the Mentor on her back and the assailant on his side. "No!" Lex shouted, holding the Mentor as she coughed. "It's fatal, I won't heal from this," She smiled, and coughed up blood. The other Assassins either woke up, or got up, but either way they collected their thoughts and ran to the Mentor.

She let out a slight laugh. "You know, I'm happy. At least I don't have to wait." She joked, a smile spreading on Lex's face. "At least I die, in peace. Around the ones I care for. With a smile on our faces."

She breathed deeply, the Assassins beginning to recite something she told them as apprentices, "Stay strong. Follow the Eagle. Stay liberated. Stay Free. Stay the Blade from the flesh of innocent. Love your brothers, and love your enemies. We are the Assassins. We are the Brotherhood. We are family." They finished, as the Mentor smiled. "Aw. You all remember." She said passionately, managing to sit up, wincing from the pain, she hugged them. A tear rolled down Lex's cheek, as he asked a final question, "So, who is to take over?"

"Shaun, come here." She said, as Shaun took a knee next to her. "Yes, Mentor?"

"Are you willing, to train, to raise, to care for, your brothers and sisters?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing, to fight alongside, and for, your brothers and sisters?"

"I am." Shaun said, holding back a tear.

"I now give you the responsibility, to do just that. I give you the responsibility, of being their leader. Of being their Mentor, and brother." She finished, a hand on his shoulder as she removed her blades and handed them to Shaun. "I love you all." She said, exhaling as her hand dropped to the floor.

"Let us bury her." Shaun said, the other assassins agreeing. "Let us put one of these blades in the ground as a reminder of her."

And they did just that, a respectable burial.

"So, who was the traitor?" Shaun asked, as Lex began to walk away, pulling his hood up.

"Him." Lex said, as he walked back to where the traitor sat. Only to find a blood trail that led outside, he found the man crawling away, and Lex grabbed the traitor by the neck and threw him at the car.

"Why?!" Lex shouted at the man, as the other Assassins came up behind him. "Lex!" The woman said, moving next to him to see who it was.

"Rick, answer me!" Lex shouted at him, slamming a fist into the side of the man's face.

The man laughed, "Lex, I come back from the dead, and you're already beating me."

"You're lucky I'm not shoving a blade in your throat." Lex spat back at him, grabbing Rick by the collar and picking him up and throwing him through the window of the warehouse.

He walked around, only to kick Rick in his gut. "Tell me, who paid you!" Lex screamed at him, only to have Rick laugh again. "You really are daft. Truly, you can't see who I follow."

"Who then?" Lex asked, thrusting his blade, readying it.

"The One. The One with the Apple." He said.

"No. He's dead!" Lex shouted. He thrusted his blade into Rick's neck.

"Ruhe in Frieden." Lex said, walking out.

"Lex, what did he tell you?" Rebecca asked, crossing her arms.

"He lives. But, Rick does not." Lex growled.

"Who?" The red hooded woman asked.

"You see, Alice. Der so genannte Retter, er lebt." Lex spoke in German, her eyes widening.

"No." She muttered, covering her mouth.

 **Well, that was a progressive chapter! Shaun is now Leader of this small group of Assassins, so yipee for that. But, who is the one who told Rick to betray his brethren? Why did Lex speak German? Find out next time on, Assassin's Creed: Faction! Review, Favorite, and Follow for more! TF17 out!**


End file.
